Sharif (Earth-28)
Captain Sharif is the commanding officer of the frigate Shadow of Intent, being one of the Commanders across the Ark. He volunteered to help Dante, Ellis, Holman and Azrael when they were trapped within the Paradigm against the Englishman. Biography Early Life Sharif was born in the Paradigm, within the year designation of March 19th, 1963, in the real year of 2499. Within the Paradigm, Sharif grew up in Tehran, Iran. However, he was eventually freed from his dream induced state, being sent to the Ark. In the Ark, Sharif became a commanding officer. He eventually took control of the frigate Shadow of Intent, and grew to be a respected commander. In his early years, Sharif became a good friend with Captain Holman. Crisis Meeting At September 12th, 2552, one of Captain Sharif's crew members, Gauss, was captured by Agents, prompting him and the rest of his crew to go to an airport in the Paradigm to save him. There, he and his crew were severely outnumbered by multiple Agents, leading police officers against them, but Sharif was able to rescue Gauss and make their way out of the programming with the help of the recently arriving Captain Mayombe and Yūrei of the frigate Pompeii. Making their escape, Mayombe explains to Sharif about the assemble the Crisis Meeting, which is the unity of all the Captains of the Ark's Fleet. Later on, at the Meeting, set on an abandoned warehouse on New York, Sharif shows his gratitude towards Mayombe, thanking her for saving his life. Shortly after, the Meeting is attacked by hundreds of Agents, although he and his crew are able to escape, quickly returning to the real world. One day later, Sharif is present alongside all of his fellow commanding officers at the Ark's Council Chamber, where the Ark's High Council have all of them gathered in order to devise a plan for the Ark's safeguarding against potential AI attack. When Councilor Mei pledges for two frigates to investigate the fate of the Charlemagne and it's crew; Holman, Ellis, Dante and Azrael, Sharif is quick to volunteer, much to the surprise of Commander Locke, who believed no one would risk their lives for Holman. Alongside Mayombe and her ship, the Pompeii, Sharif and the Shadow of Intent are able to contact the Charlemagne, with both of them agreeing to aid Holman when he explains his plan to allow Dante to reach the Source, where Holman believes the Prophecy will be fulfilled and the war against the AIs would end. In order to do this, power is needed to target the building that needs cut off, involving three steps; each captain took one. Sharif's task was that of eliminating a backup power within Tokyo. Alongside Axe and Ngoc, Sharif enters the Paradigm and destroys the station, cutting off it's power and allowing Dante to enter the Source. Final Days of War Category:Earth-28 Category:Characters of Earth-28 Category:Males of Earth-28 Category:Humans of Earth-28 Category:Arkans of Earth-28 Category:Captains (Earth-28) Category:Abortions of Earth-28 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Piloting Category:Army at Disposal Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Green Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Humans Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227